


Missing You

by tsukisukitsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Teasing, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukisukitsukki/pseuds/tsukisukitsukki
Summary: It started when Tadashi returned to university after shifting college programs. He couldn't take the pressure of chasing something he did not want to pursue. Now he's happy under the wings of Liberal Arts. Too happy, actually. With a petite blonde sharing the same outgoing energy as his, who wouldn't be able to breeze through college?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my entry for the TsukkiYama Week 2020 Day 1. I hope you enjoy reading! And please excuse my tenses nervous laugh.

Kei thought as much. While he stayed stuck under piles of textbooks screaming about neurons and complex networks, his head seemed to wire around something different.

The past few days he couldn't grab a hold of his boyfriend at his own liking. As much as he wants to spend the day away going for walks with their hands locked, spaces between fingers filled with each other's, he can't. For the love of neurosurgery, he did not want to risk his patients for his selfishness. However, Tadashi doesn't miss a hit.

Kei would ring him in between breaks and he answers just as quick, but only to spare him a few repeated excuses such as he's preoccupied at the moment or that he's working on an unfinished canvas. He understood though. He tried to. It was just him adjusting to his new environment. Besides, what will hurt? He's just as busy.

One day, he finds himself restless. After spending straight 48 hours without a wink of sleep, he steps inside the campus premises with a coffee at hand. He could've brisk walked towards the first laboratory he has in today's schedule but he halted when he saw Tadashi looking as fresh as morning dew beaming at a colleague. He didn't seem busy. In fact, they were trudging the covered pathwalk leisurely, like they had all the time in the world.

Of course, Kei knows that Tadashi was a person that stood neither beside nor adjacent of him; he was always at the opposite end of the stick. Unlike him, Tadashi was outgoing. He was a person magnet. He's friendly, well-versed with socializing, good with words— frank but gentle, never fond of sugarcoating. He's a ray of sunshine, in comparison to his pitch black aura. With that, he achingly tore his vision from the two and proceeded to take heavy steps towards his destination.

The similar scene continued to play the next day, and the next, and the day after the next. Kei lingered around longer every time. Now it's been a week and he doesn't know why he did not even attempt on asking Tadashi about this close friend of his in their short conversations. He seemed happy and free, and he felt bad for being irked about it.

He was there when Tadashi endured months of cruel studies and extreme pressure from his family. It recently happened when he opened up and has been his real self with his family. He was happy for him, beyond proud a boyfriend as nonchalant as him could be. But lately he hadn't been feeling it. He wanted to consult his friends about it but he thought it would pass. And it didn't so now he's feeling remorseful.

***

**"Hey."**

Tadashi immediately turned his head to see where the voice he's most familiar with came from, and he was right. Standing behind him was his beautiful genius for a boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei. His head went haywire and shortcircuited as soon as he has seen him.

He missed him. He missed wasting hours just staring at the pale complexion covering his face, admiring his golden brown eyes that remind him so much of sunrise in summer and his thin and lightly plump lips that would rarely bend upward— they'd only do so when they were together, he noticed. He missed holding hands, feeling his warmth just below his pulse. He missed being with him. He missed his stable but stirring presence.

Now, he felt distant. He stood in front of him— a meter far but it seems more than that. He can feel his stare drilling a hole on his head. He doesn't even know why he's feeling guilty, like he's done something illegal that made Kei mad.

**"Hi, hello! Do you need something?"** his companion breaks the ice. He saw Kei glanced at Hitoka but returned his eyes on him.

**"Ah,"** he says, feeling the need to do the talking, **"Yachi-san, this is... Kei. Kei, this is Hitoka Yachi, my classmate in a number of my majors."**

Yachi smiles and waves her hand at his boyfriend. He hears a laugh at the back of his head. He didn't even introduce him as his lover. Tadashi immediately knew he messed up but as usual, Kei was impassive.

**"Good day. I just wanted to say hello to Yamaguchi. I'm glad he has a cheerful colleague like you to accompany him. Please take care of him,"** he says. Hitoka smiles in response and tried to reach Tadashi's shoulder to tap it.

**"Please, I'm not that loud and humiliating, am I? But don't worry! I'll do my best to help this big guy around the college, though I think I'm not really doing anything helpful at the moment,"** she says and bowed to hide her flushed face.

Tadashi looked at Kei and his calmness once again enticed him. He wanted to touch his face. He wanted to run his fingers around the locks of his soft hair. He wanted to lock him in an embrace. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He shouldn't. Not in front of these people who knows Tsukishima and expects so much of him, not including him having a chummy relationship with an unsteady guy like himself.

Kei didn't say anything. He just nodded at her. Tadashi wanted to cry. A few minutes ago he was smiling with Yachi, trying to tear his mind from thinking about how painful it is for him to set his priorities and try to help Tsukishima to focus on his studies. Now, his feelings took a sharp 360 degree turn and his heart wants to burst and scream his longing for his boyfriend. It was even shameful to think of, Yamaguchi thinks. It's the start of a new year. They should not be sparing time for nonsense affection.

**"So uh, we're on our way to our class. Don't worry about me!"** Tadashi speaks with a nervous laugh at the end. "You should probably go. We'll be going, too!"

**"Bye, Tsukishima-san! See you around!"**

They turned their backs at him to continue walking when he feels a hand wrap around his arm that pulls him back. He staggered and felt gravity pull him strong downward when he felt secured and saved. Too secured actually, because even his lips felt protected.

It was quick. Not even a second. Maybe a mere half. His lips just met with his. That was all. But his heart is hammering so hard it feels like coming out of his chest anytime soon. He imagines steam coming out of his overheated head. He can't stop thinking. He feels like he could run a million miles from wherever he was right now and back.

His eyes travelled left and right and he could see some people looking at them and some going on with whatever they were doing. He wanted to bite his fingernails off to tone down the anxiousness he was feeling. He wanted to bury himself like a potato mine. He wanted to... He wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to feel it again, his thin lips against his, tenderly touching but this time longer. He wants to savor it more.

**"O-oh my—"** Hitoka stutters. Her hand covering her agape mouth. She was blushing as well, but it didn't compare to the redness of Tadashi's face.

**"Y-Yachi-san—"** he tries to explain but Kei beat him to it.

**"I'm sorry, I haven't bid my goodbye to my boyfriend yet. You may go now. I'm running late as well,"** he says nonchalantly to her.

He looks at Tadashi who was still blushing profusely. He shows him a small smirk and squinted his eyes, teasing him like he always does whenever they're alone.

**"Ah, sorry, sorry. That must've surprised you. I had to give myself a reward for drilling too much terminologies in my head. You can stop blushing now. You look like a ripe tomato right now,"** he says while struggling to keep a straight face. Tadashi frowns and faces her friend who kept looking at them like she's watching a tennis match.

**"Don't listen to him, Yachi-san. He's said his goodbye. We will go now."**

**"O-oh, okay."**

Tadashi throws Kei a glance before pushing Hitoka gently forward.

**"Next time, I'll do it better,"** he mutters lowly. His first kiss was a quick one but as long as they're together, he could still hope for seconds.


End file.
